


An Unexpected Discovery

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: toph figures out she's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Toph goes to visit Aang and Katara after Tenzin is born. But there's one too many heartbeats in the room... Oneshot
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Lin

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fic that just popped into my head that I had to write. Super short

Toph hid the small stuffed badgermole behind her back before bursting, unannounced, into Aang and Katara’s house.

“Where’s my newest nephew?”

Katara glared at her, gently bouncing up and down as she walked around the living area with a small bundle held close against her. Aang must have been dozing on the couch because he immediately jumped up, looking around wildly for any possible intruders.

“Easy there, twinkletoes, I just came to see how the newest addition was doing.”

She walked over to Katara, holding out her arms expectantly. The waterbender carefully tucked her son into Toph’s arms. He had a lightness to him as if the air around him cushioned him in place and Toph let out a small groan.

“So it’s true. You finally have a twinkletoes junior.”

Aang, joined them, wrapping an arm around Katara and Toph could practically feel what she assumed was the cheesiest smile plastered on his face. She pulled the small toy from behind her back and tickled the baby’s nose with it, speaking to him in the most ridiculous baby voice.

“Don’t worry, little one, your Auntie Toph will teach you how to fight properly. I won’t let your daddy fill your head with all that peace before violence nonsense.”

He sneezed quietly, spraying Toph’s face with a fine mist of baby spittle and she immediately pushed him back towards Katara. She wiped her face with her arm and walked to the kitchen, rummaging around for something to eat.

“So, where’d the name Tenzin come from?”

Toph grabbed a small bag of dried fruit, shoving a handful in her mouth. She planted her feet firmly against the floor as she leaned against the counter looking to where she knew her friends were standing. Their heartbeats were all over the place, jumbled all together. One, two, three, four… wait. She cut off whatever story Aang was rattled on about as she made an interesting discovery.

“Wow, you guys really don’t like to waste any time.”

“I was talking.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You really need to get your hormones under control. Katara’s pregnant again.”

Aang’s heart seemed to skip a beat as his whole face paled.

“Toph, I’m not pregnant. It’s not possible.”

“I’m telling you, there is one too many heartbeats in here.”

Tenzin started fussing and Katara carefully adjusted her position so he was resting on her shoulder, patting his back gently.

“No, Toph. _You_ don’t understand. There were complications with Tenzin. Aang and I made a decision. I can’t have any more children.”

Now Toph was very confused.

“Where are Bumi and Kya?”

“Sokka took them into the city for a day out.”

She took her usual position and stomped her foot down checking to see if there were any air acolytes snooping around. But there was no one else in the house.

“Take a few steps away from each other.”

“Why…?”

“Shh, just do it.”

They did as she asked and she focused as she took an inventory of the heartbeats around her. Aang, Katara and the baby, her own and….

“ _Shit.”_

“Toph?”

She put her hand on her abdomen and felt the unfamiliar, and yet unmistakable, flutter of another heartbeat. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt a wave of panic rush over her. Aang took a step toward her, offering a steadying hand as she stumbled. That dried fruit really wasn’t settling right and she was…

“Toph, are you pregnant?!”

The fearless earthbender answered Katara’s question by puking all over her husband’s fancy air nomad robes.


	2. Suyin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't intend for this to be more than a oneshot but then this popped in my head. Toph "training" Lin like this was inspired by the TV show "Psych"

“Okay, Lin. Blindfold on.”

Toph waved her hand in front of Lin’s little face and when she didn’t react she grinned broadly.

“You’re not peeking, are you?”

“No, momma. I’m not peeking.”

She stood next to the table in Toph’s favorite diner, enjoying their weekly breakfast date. Toph’s job was very demanding but she had learned that she needed to make time to spend with her daughter somewhere in her schedule. Their weekly breakfast outings began after Lin started school. She knew her six year old looked forward to their time together and Toph made an unusually special effort to be sure she didn’t miss out on the arrangement.

Toph had started working some sneaky training efforts into their breakfast routine the last couple months and she was impressed and proud at how skilled Lin was for her age. It had been a few weeks since they had done seismic sense training and as she observed the bustle of people around them she observed the tiny earthbender intently.

“Alright, Lin. How many people are in the diner?”

She stomped her little foot just like Toph had taugh her, her nose scrunching in concentration as she silently mouthed the numbers as she counted. Her foot stomped again.

“Do I count the man standing outside the door?”

“No.”

“Okay. There are 12 people, including me and you.”

“Wrong! I said to _not_ count the man outside.”

Lin ripped off the blindfold, her temper flaring.

“I didn’t!”

“Look around, Lin. How many people are there?”

Toph leaned back in her chair as she waited for the little girl to count.

“I see 10 people in here and there’s one in the kitchen.”

“Exactly. Not bad, kid, but we’ve got to work on it a bit more.”

Lin closed her eyes and stomped her bare foot on the ground again.

“It’s okay, badgermole. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“But momma, I can still sense 12 heartbeats, not 11.”

Toph sat back up in her chair. She hadn’t picked up on that before. She stood up and stomped her own foot on the ground. The kid was right. There were 12 heartbeats in the room. As she took an inventory of the diner’s occupants Toph groaned as she figured out why the math wasn’t adding up.

“What’s wrong?”

Flashbacks of her police armor not fitting, a stupid amount of pain, several disgusting months of poop and vomit, and the ongoing saga of earthbending mishaps crossed through Toph’s mind as she sat back down in a daze. Lin walked to her and Toph picked her up so she was sitting on her lap as she continued to process the new revelation.

“Why don’t I have two heartbeats like you?”

_Shit._


End file.
